Survey operations can be performed to characterize a subterranean structure. The subterranean structure may include one or more subterranean elements of interest, such as hydrocarbon-bearing reservoirs, fresh water aquifers, gas injection zones, or other types of subterranean elements.
In some implementations, seismic surveying can be performed, in which one or more seismic sources are activated to produce seismic waves that are propagated into the subterranean structure. Portions of the seismic waves are reflected from the subterranean structure and received by seismic sensors. Seismic data measured by the seismic sensors are collected and processed to determine various properties of the subterranean structure.
Traditional seismic surveying has focused on identifying subterranean elements of interest at relatively large depths, such as several kilometers below the earth surface (e.g. land surface or sea floor). More recently, seismic survey techniques have also been applied to characterize content of a shallow portion of a subterranean structure (the portion of the subterranean structure extending from the earth surface to some target shallow depth (e.g. a few hundred meters below the earth surface). However, conventional techniques of performing seismic characterization of the shallow portion of a subterranean structure may not produce accurate results.